A number of devices have been proposed to prevent or hinder a child from escaping from a secured safety harness. Children wear these harnesses. They are donned, for example by passing their arms out from underneath one or more shoulder straps. Most prior art harnesses work by holding the shoulder straps closer together, for example by preventing the child from moving their arms out from between the shoulder straps.
Such safety harnesses have drawbacks, including: fixings may be located at the front of the harness in the vicinity of the child's chest, and are therefore accessible to the child. When presented to the child in an accessible way there is a risk that the child may be able to undo the fixings. In addition the fixings can be prove uncomfortable for the child as the fixings can restrict the space between the straps and hence the child's movements may be limited. Also, as the straps are often joined together, the device needs to be unfastened from the straps in order to place the child into the harness or remove the child therefrom.
There is therefore a need for an improved device to prevent a child from being able to withdraw their arms from under the straps without discomfort and with improved ease of use for a parent or carer.